


Force of Abbott

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort is gone, but a depressed, traumatized Harry is headed for a tragic ending when a heretofore unknown lover steps in to make him face his demons and in the process, win her heart.February 2007 Challenge - Rarepairs





	Force of Abbott

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, sat alone at a table in the corner of The Leaky Cauldron. He knocked back his fifth shot of Ogden’s Finest Fire Whiskey, he’d become very fond of it over the past few months.

  


Harry looked at the calendar behind the bar and smirked to himself, “February 13th, Valentine’s Day eve. What a joke. Me, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, alone on Valentine’s Day. Well, it’s all my own fucking fault.”

  


Harry had defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters on Halloween of the previous year, a most ironic date he thought. “He killed my parents on that day and 17 years later, I kill him. It seems like a dream now. I had a month of parties and parades and now what do I have? Free meals and drinks at The Leaky Cauldron. All I wanted was Ginny, then Hermione, then all the others. All I wanted was peace and someone to hold and call my own. Was that too fucking much to ask?”

  


Harry poured another shot, his thoughts morosely turning back to almost two years ago, the summer after Dumbledore had died.

  


There was Bill and Fleur’s wedding at the Burrow and his showdown with Ginny. She told him in no uncertain terms that she didn’t need to be protected.

  


She had cried, “I love you, Harry! And I know you love me! I can’t just let you go and sit and wait for you! It’s not fair! If you won’t let me come with you, at least admit to everyone you love me! It doesn’t make me any more a target than I am already! I’m a Weasley! We’re blood traitors, everyone knows that! Gods, please Harry, don’t leave me like this!”

  


Harry had finally broken down, admitted his love in front of many of their friends. He received a stern warning from her brothers about ‘respecting’ her, but his blushing was a dead giveaway.

  


Since he expected to die, his thoughts flashed back to the happy hour by the lake at Hogwarts. Under his invisibility cloak they had kissed and groped and finally managed to remove most of each other’s clothing.

  


Harry really didn’t know much about sex and pleasing a woman, Vernon never told him, Sirius never had the opportunity. Remus told him the very basics and everything else he picked up from Ron and his brothers and in the dorm. He was particularly angry when Dean talked about how to touch and fondle a woman, since he had to be talking about Ginny.

  


But, relying on instinct his tongue found its way to her warm, wet center. His eyes drank in the beauty of the fiery red hair surrounded her sex, his nose reveled in her musky scent, his lips encircled her hard, sensitive nub and Ginny had bit her lip to keep from screaming with pleasure.

  


She panted, “Harry, that’s, that’s fucking brilliant, gods, yes, more!”

  


Harry happily obliged and continued his sucking and licking and then felt her tense, groan and push herself up faster and harder onto his tongue and lips. His fingers, probing her wetness, were clenched inside her and then soaked with her flow of passion.

  


She whimpered, “Harry, Harry, please, please, love me, take me, gods, fuck me now!”

  


Harry knew that meant to put his cock into her and there was only one place to put it. He moved up on top of her, she grasped his hardness in her small, soft hand and inserted the tip in between her soft, wet lips and moaned, “Do it, gods, please, do it! I want you, I love you, Harry! Love me!”

  


Harry pushed into her with a steady pressure, felt her sheath protest his invasion but part slowly and erotically, none the less. 

  


Ginny gasped and whined with pain, “OWW! It’s, it’s alright, Harry. You’re my first, it’s supposed to hurt some. OWW! Give me a minute. Oh, yes, that, that feels good, so good already.”

  


Harry held still, thought of everything but how amazing and pleasurable it felt to be inside her. 

  


His mind exulted, “I’ve done it! I’m inside a woman and not just any woman, but Ginny! Gods, I hope I can please her!”

  


Ginny finally gave him a nod to continue and Harry began to slowly move in and out of her fabulously tight womanhood. Her hips started to push back up at him, she started to pant with pleasure as his firm body pounded into her sensitive nub and her hips began to make little circles at each contact to excite it more.

  


Harry knew he had to cum soon, she was just too exciting, too sensual. She could tell he was close and begged, “Please, Harry, please, just a little longer! I’m almost there, please, oh, gods, almost, yes, oh, Harry, yes, yes, YES, YESSSS!!”

  


Harry groaned and released his love into her depths as her womanly passage rippled and clenched his hard, hot shaft within it. Ginny’s legs wrapped around his hips, her arms hugged him tightly to her firm, young body, she mewled and whined with release and passion, kissed him hard and hot and gasped, “Harry, Harry, gods, yes! Oh, gods, so good, so good! You’re so good, it’s so wonderful, gods, the most wonderful experience of my life! I love you, gods, I love you!”

  


Harry kept moving in her, she just felt so wonderful wrapped around his manhood. He kissed her deeply, murmured, “My goddess, my lover, my Ginny! Gods, I, I never expected it to be so good, so wonderful! I love you, love you so, so much!”

  


Harry had been jerked back from his reverie by growls of anger from six rather incensed red headed males. Charlie was grinding his fist into his palm while Ron glared and started to approach Harry with fire in his eyes.

  


Ginny had finally intervened, “You guys are about two months too late! Yes, I know you all think I was too young, but since when have I paid the least bit of attention to what any of you gits thought was right for me!? If any of you dare touch Harry, I’ll give you the bat bogey of all bat bogies! And they won’t be coming out of your nose!”

  


All her brothers were still unhappy but knew she would live up to her threat, so they had to be satisfied with warning Harry not to hurt her.

  


Since Hogwarts didn’t reopen that year, Ginny finally snuck away from the Burrow and joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in their search for the Horcruxes. Away from the intimidating Molly Weasley, Harry and Ginny explored their feelings and their bodies intimately, frequently and, often, noisily.

  


Ron would frown at them in the morning, muttering, “If you two HAVE to shag, can you at least have the decency to keep it down?”

  


Ginny had stuck her tongue out and snapped, “You’re a fine one to talk, Ronald Bilius Weasley! What was that Hermione screamed last night? ‘OH, Ron, you, you animal, you stud, my redheaded stallion?’ Really, Hermione? How can you live with this git?”

  


Hermione had blushed profusely but smiled at Ron, “Well, yes, he’s a git, but he’s a really well-hung git. I have the same needs and desires as you, Ginevra Weasley, you little red haired trollop!” she concluded with a saucy grin at her friend.

  


As more members of the D.A. joined them, other liaisons began to take place. They were 16 and 17 and 18 year old kids with no adult supervision, fighting a fight most grown ups didn’t even want to admit was occurring. If they were risking their lives, they saw no reason why they shouldn’t be allowed to indulge in some ‘grown up’ activities.

  


Things had gone wonderfully between him and Ginny until Neville Longbottom showed up. He was quite different from the round faced, rather bumbling boy that many remembered. His parents had been tortured to death by the LeStrange’s, right in their beds at St. Mungo’s. Neville had discovered then that hate and lust for revenge were powerful impetuses for learning particularly nasty and damaging spells.

  


Ginny became fascinated with him and soon was sleeping with him more than Harry. Harry actually welcomed it, Ginny had been on his case again about ‘protecting’ her. His protests that keeping her with him during fights only made common sense did not totally convince her and she finally left him for Neville.

  


This had allowed Harry a chance to avail himself of other female companionship, not that he had any complaints about Ginny as a bed partner, far from it. She was passionate and sensual and, it seemed, willing to shag most anywhere and at anytime. His sense of honor and propriety demanded he be faithful to her. And, to her credit, she had been faithful to him until she began her amour with Neville. 

  


Harry struck up a friendship with Lavender Brown for a few weeks, found her very pleasant company and to his great surprise on their first night together, a virgin.

  


She had blushed when he had asked her about her and Ron, but answered honestly, “Ron, well, he just wanted to fuck me. I wanted a little more than that and he wasn’t willing to give it. I knew he still wanted Hermione, even when we were snogging each other senseless. I’m not going to demand anything like that from you, Harry, you have enough to worry about. I’m sorry you and Ginny seem to have had a falling out, but, well, I can’t say I’m too sorry, not when I’m in your bed and you’re getting ready to deflower me!”

  


And Harry did so, with love and tenderness. He took a lot of time preparing her, his tongue and fingers tortured her tenderest flesh, had her womanly sheath wet and throbbing even before he entered her.

  


She had cried a little when he opened her, her hymen was even intact. But, she soon overcame the pain and the two of them melded into one, Harry’s long, hard organ had her moaning with pleasure as it stroked and stretched her passage walls. He held on until she reached her peak, screamed in ecstasy and felt her clench and ripple and spasm along his length, her love juices flowing to ease his strokes. Then, with his own passionate scream, he emptied himself into her, his cock throbbing and twitching with his own release as she wrapped her legs around his and murmured happily, “Harry, gods, Harry! Yes, yes, oh, gods, so good, so good, so good!”

  


They were happy together for a time then she took up with Ernie MacMillan, separating him from his previous partner, Hannah Abbott.

  


Harry was considering asking Hannah to be his next lover when the next night, who but Hermione should walk into his room, strip and get into his bed.

  


Harry had asked, somewhat nervously, “Hermione? I won’t lie and say I don’t want you here, but, well, I don’t want to piss off Ron. He is important to our success, you know that.”

  


Hermione had looked him in the eye, her beautiful brown orbs probing his own flashing green, “He’s cheated on me for the last time! I haven’t shagged anyone, ANYONE, else and tonight I catch him with Susan Bones, the little redheaded whore! Before that it was Cho, and before that, Angelina! And I know there have been others! Love me, Harry! You know I’ve always loved you! And I know you love me. I want you, I, gods, Harry, I need you! Please! Fuck me!”

  


Harry knew he shouldn’t but Hermione’s soft, warm body pressing insistently on his made refusing her impossible. They kissed, softly at first, then harder and harder. Their hands began searching each other’s body, stroking and caressing.

  


Harry finally left her sweet, swollen lips and kissed down her neck and shoulder to her lovely, full breasts. 

  


He had thought, “Gods, she has such beautiful tits! So big and soft!” Ginny, for all her charms, was modestly endowed.

  


He had kissed and sucked her nipples, felt her body start to shiver from want and desire. 

  


She had moaned, “Gods, Harry, don’t tease me! Please, love me! LOVE ME!”

  


Harry refused to be hurried and kissed his way down her warm, rounded stomach, dipped his tongue into her navel and made her gasp, then giggle.

  


He followed the fine line of soft down to her triangle of curly, wet brown hair. He took her hard, erect pearl between his lips and suck and nibbled.

  


Hermione arched and gasped, “Harreeeeee!! Gods, yes, yes, YES!!”

  


He quickly forced his tongue into her, enjoyed her tangy essence as it flowed down her sheath into his greedy mouth.

  


She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, demanded, “Now! Gods, Harry, fuck me now or I’ll die! Harry, please!”

  


He moved up between her glistening, smooth thighs, positioned his hard, stiff shaft at her opening and softly, but steadily, pushed his length into her to its base.

  


She shuddered with pleasure and sighed, “Oh, gods, Harry, it’s so big, so hard, so hot! Love me, please, love me!”

  


He began to move in her, gasped with pleasure at her heat and wetness and tightness. She pushed her hips up at him, engulfing his length into her accepting depths then mewing softly as it pulled out almost totally only to plunge back into her harder and harder and faster and faster.

  


Harry’s mind had rejoiced, “Gods, no wonder Ron always smiled in the morning! Dumbass! Letting a woman like her go! Easy, Harry, don’t get too excited. They could patch things up tomorrow!”

  


But for the nonce, Harry concentrated on the feeling of Hermione’s soft, slick walls surrounding his manhood, watching her face become more and more intense with passion. Her mouth opened and she started to pant, her hips pushed up at him faster and harder.

  


Then, with a cry of pleasure, she came with a rush, her cleft clasping and gripping him in an erotic vice of moisture and heat. Harry managed a couple more strokes then groaned and felt his own hot love spill forth from his member into her warm, accepting depths.

  


They continued to thrust and push at each other for several minutes then finally slowed and eventually stopped as Harry’s now flaccid organ finally fell from her sweet, soft trap.

  


He kissed her with love and passion, sighed, “Gods, Hermione, it, it was just, just, gods, I don’t have the words! Just brilliant, amazing, wonderful! Gods, I love you!”

  


She kissed him back with fervor, ran her feet up and down the back of his thighs, making him tremble with lust. 

  


She smiled up into his love filled eyes, “I love you, too, Harry. It was everything I had hoped it would be and much, much, MUCH more! Gods, no wonder Ginny wanted to be with you. I know I can’t replace her, but I want to sleep with you from now on, Harry. I’m just too pissed at Ron to go back to him.”

  


So, Harry and Hermione began a relationship that lasted several weeks until after a particularly bloody confrontation with a combined force of Death Eaters, vampires, inferi and werewolves, the D.A. finally suffered some significant casualties.

  


Ernie MacMillan, Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet and, most tragically, Luna Lovegood all paid the ultimate price.

  


Hermione had become closer and closer to Luna in the tight circle of the D.A. and knew that she had been Justin Finch-Fletchley’s lover and companion. She told Harry she felt compelled to comfort him and ended up staying with him for a week, then permanently.

  


Harry was upset but didn’t let it show. He didn’t want to abuse his position as the leader to insist that someone sleep with him. He thought it might be a good time to approach Hannah Abbott again.

  


Then two days later, almost in answer to his unsaid prayers, the Patil sisters had shown up and immediately offered themselves to Harry.

  


To say that the rest of Harry’s quest was frequently complemented with the most pleasant of diversions is to expose the inadequacy of language. Many of the other men looked jealously, even angrily, at him when he would walk around with the gorgeous twins in his wake. 

  


However, they were excellent healers and fighters and were instrumental in the final battle against Voldemort where they combined to bring down several giants and a number of notorious Death Eaters, including MacNair, Jugson and Avery.

  


Prior to this, Harry had, by his own admission, been wallowing in erotic bliss most every night with one or both of the beautiful Indian witches. They were both intimate with the Kama Sutra and could bend and bow their bodies into the most amazing and lascivious positions.

  


Harry sometimes wondered what sort of message the sexual activities of the D.A. was sending to the public at large, but in discussions with other members, it was pretty much unanimous that since they were the ones doing the fighting, and dying, that their behavior was their business and no one else’s.

  


Once the fighting was done and Voldemort was gone and his followers dead, imprisoned or scattered, Harry dreamed of settling down and enjoying what he figured were his well earned desserts. He was feted and congratulated, received numerous awards and honors, was offered several very dicey deals for endorsements and had the pleasure of retiring each evening to his flat in Chelsea with the marvelous Patils.

  


But, within a month, he was old news. He couldn’t get a respectable job since he hadn’t taken his N.E.W.T.S. He couldn’t see himself clerking for Fred and George. He was too proud to ask Arthur Weasley or Minerva McGonagall for help. Money was no problem, he had his parents’ considerable fortune as well as a number of generous monetary rewards and annuities for defeating Voldemort.

  


So, as many heroes had in the past when their services were no longer required, he started drinking and reminiscing about his past glories and achievements. Padma and Parvati stuck it out for a month but finally left him right after New Year’s.

  


Padma had said as she and her sister prepared to floo their way back to India, “It’s been wonderful, Harry, it really has. But, you’re killing yourself acting like this. Hogwarts is opening up in the Fall, go back to school, take your N.E.W.T.S. Or, ask McGonagall to make you the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, you know she will!”

  


Parvati had added as she kissed him one last time, “It hasn’t been any fun since you’ve been drinking so much, Harry. We’ve asked and we’ve begged but you won’t stop. I love you, we both love you, but you’re not the Harry we fell in love with. We truly wish you the best, Harry, and hope that you’ll find whatever it is you’re looking for. But, you’re not going to find it at the bottom of a bottle!”

  


Harry ended his morose reminiscences by knocking back another shot. 

  


He sighed to himself, “What does anyone care about me anymore? Why shouldn’t I drink? Ginny’s married Neville, Lavender’s with Charlie Weasley, Hermione’s with Justin and Padma and Parvati are back in India, probably seducing Maharajahs. The whores down at The Witch’s Brew just don’t compare, even if they do usually shag me for free.”

  


He poured another shot, thought, “I guess I’ll go there. It’s Valentine’s Day eve, I need to get laid.”

  


He was reaching for the shot glass when a soft, feminine voice asked, “Is this seat taken? Oh, Harry! Is it really you?!”

  


Harry looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Hannah Abbott. 

  


He croaked, “Er, um, sure! Hi, Hannah! What, what brings you to this, this den of iniquity? Oh, no, that’s right, this is The Leaky Cauldron. The Witch’s Brew is the den of iniquity. Want to go there with me?”

  


Hannah sat down gracefully, smiled, “I don’t think so, Harry. It’s nice to see you again. So, have you been keeping busy? I kept hoping there would be a reunion of the D.A. or something like that. You know Hogwarts is opening in September. Those of us who fought are being allowed to go back and finish school. Are you coming? It would be nice, most of the D.A., those that survived, should be returning.”

  


Harry just stared at the lovely, young witch. She was babbling, not even giving him a chance to scoff. 

  


His eyes focused first on her lush, full lips and wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his cock. His eyes then traced down to her slightly small bosom but he could almost picture her soft, round breasts with their perky, upturned pink nipples. Privacy was scarce sometimes during the war and there wasn’t anyone, male or female, that Harry hadn’t seen naked at least once or twice.

  


Hannah stopped speaking, “Harry? Hello? Would you mind stopping undressing me with your eyes and answer me?”

  


Harry burped, “OK. Yeah, I’ve been busy, I’m here most every night doing exactly what I’m doing now. Sometimes I even have female company, but you’re certainly the prettiest I’ve had in a long time.”

  


Hannah blushed a little, “Thank you for the compliment, Harry.”

  


Harry smiled somewhat lopsidedly, “Oh, you’re entirely welcome. I want to forget the war, forget the D.A. What’s the use of remembering? No one else does! I can get free drinks and meals here for the rest of my life, or Tom’s life, anyway. I can usually get laid for free, too! I pretend that’s she’s Ginny or Hermione or...”

  


Harry started crying and cursed to himself, “The last thing I needed tonight. An old war buddy! Gods, I’d forgotten how beautiful she is!”

  


Hannah put her soft hand on his, “Harry? Harry!? What is wrong with you? We’d all be dead or slaves of the Death Eaters now if it wasn’t for you. You were always so strong and independent. You often said you just wished people would forget you were the ‘Boy Who Lived’ and treat you like anyone else. Well, you have your wish! Sorry to have bothered you.”

  


She got up to leave and Harry grabbed her wrist. He lifted his tear streaked face and begged, “Please, Hannah, don’t go. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, sit and talk to me. I just haven’t been able to cope since Padma and Parvati left me.”

  


Hannah sat down, “Yes, I know. They told me you’d been hitting the bottle but I never thought I’d see the day that Harry Potter was sorry to not be the center of attention. But, I suppose it’s hard on a lot of us that way. I had no idea what I wanted to do after you killed Vol..., Voldemort.”

  


Harry smiled at her hesitation and joked, “Still can’t say his name, huh? You’d be amazed how many people still can’t even though he’s been dead for three months now. So, after you finish Hogwarts, what do you see yourself doing?” He reached for the glass.

  


Hannah pulled the glass over to her, “Harry, if you want to listen to me, I’d rather you do it sober, or at least not three sheets to the wind. I’ll probably take the Ministry exams, see if I can’t start changing things from within. There are still Vol..., shit, Voldemort admirers in the Ministry that need to be weeded out. Not everyone is happy you defeated him even if they weren’t openly supporting him. Tell me, honestly, what did you see YOURSELF doing once you’d defeated Voldemort?”

  


He mused to himself, “That’s a hell of a question! What did I want?”

  


He said aloud, “You know, Hannah, I never thought that far ahead. When I first set out I wasn’t all that sure I’d be the winner so I didn’t see any need to worry about a postwar career. I guess I originally started with the plan of marrying Ginny and raising a big family. I understand she’s four month’s pregnant already. Fast work for only having been married one month, wouldn’t you say?”

  


Hannah blushed a little, “It’s the best thing she could have done for Neville. I don’t think you ever noticed how terribly depressed and bitter he was over his parents’ death. You didn’t see how he eviscerated Rabastan LeStrange, Harry, gods, he gutted him like a landed fish. He started drinking too after the end, but now that there’s a child on the way, he’s straightened himself out.”

  


Harry leered at her, “Oh, are you offering to let me knock you up in return for quitting drinking? I’ll do that! Your place or mine?”

  


Hannah flared a bit, “Harry! Gods, you’re fucking annoying, you know that!? I think I would prefer my shags to be sober, so they can remember how good it was the next morning, thank you!”

  


Harry shot back, “I doubt I’d forget you, Hannah, drunk or sober. You know, I was seriously considering asking you to be my lover but then Padma and Parvati showed up and, well, what could I do?”

  


Hannah colored and snapped back at him, “Told them ‘no?’ If that’s suppose to be a compliment, Harry, I don’t regard it as one. I don’t know if I would have wanted to make love to you, you went through women like a warm knife through butter.”

  


Harry replied angrily, “I did not! I had only five lovers that whole time, well, regular lovers. OK, I admit there were a few, some, several, OK, a lot of one night stands, but, damn it all, Hannah, I had to have some kind of release! Besides, concentrating on sex kept Voldemort out of my head!”

  


Hannah had to snicker, “Now there’s an excuse for over indulgence that I’ve never heard before. Just how many women did you make love to, Harry? Do you even remember all of them?”

  


Harry started on his fingers, “Well, Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, Padma and Parvati. Then, let’s see, Luna, Susan, Cho, Alicia, Su Li, umm, Lisa, Tracey, and, well, Katie and...”

  


Hannah scolded him, “See! You can’t even remember. Would you have remembered me, Harry? I imagine I would have remembered you, I’m sure most of the other women you loved remember you. None of them have forgotten you, Harry.”

  


He snapped, “If I’m so fucking unforgettable, how come I’m not with one of them?”

  


Hannah answered simply, “You were your own worst enemy, Harry. You over protected Ginny, you didn’t take Lavender seriously even though she loved you dearly. Hermione was always more a friend with benefits than a lover to you. And, did you really hit Padma one night when you were drunk?”

  


Harry let his tears start again, “Yes, I’m so, so sorry about that. I didn’t mean to, she, she just wouldn’t shut up about my drinking and...”

  


Hannah said harshly, “So you hit her. Harry, she was only doing it because she loved you and couldn’t stand what you were becoming. Besides Harry, realistically you had to know you couldn’t keep up a relationship with both of them! Whoever you chose, the other one would have understood, believe me, they would have. I’m not blaming you _per se_ , Harry, the gods know you’ve had one hell of a hard life. A miserable childhood with those muggles, Voldemort pursuing you constantly, a guilt complex about the people you thought died because of you. People die when the fates decree, Harry. If you hadn’t been the Boy Who Lived it would have been Neville. Would things have been that much different?”

  


Harry kept crying, “All I wanted afterwards was peace and quiet and, and someone to love and hold, who would love and hold me back. Was that too fucking much to expect?”

  


Hannah took his hand and squeezed it, “No, Harry, but you went about it all the wrong way. You never really let anybody in, not even Ginny. She kept trying to convince you to treat her as your partner, your equal, but you refused because you wanted to protect her. You could have done that without making it a condition of your relationship. I can’t recall a single confrontation where you two weren’t close together, maybe not side by side, but still close enough to help each other. But, you always made a point of getting as close to her as possible, to protect her. Neville let her fight as she wanted. Even after she left you, you still tried to protect her and,” she looked directly into his eyes, “you know that was what cost Ron his life.”

  


She finally slammed him with the truth. No one else had ever said it say bluntly and plainly to him. All the other excuses for his drinking, his guilt, were just that, excuses. 

  


Ginny never said a word to him about it, never blamed him. Hermione never blamed him either, but he could see it in her eyes. Hannah was right, even during the final battle, he kept trying to watch out for Ginny and Ron got killed. 

  


Susan had wailed with grief afterwards, slapped Harry and had never spoken to him since. Padma and Parvati never mentioned it either, but their relationship after the final battle was different, less loving and more just about sex.

  


Harry put his head in his hands and wept, “Dumbledore said love was our only weapon. He never said it was a double edged sword. I loved Ron as a friend and comrade but when the choice came between him and Ginny, I never hesitated.”

  


Hannah put a hand on his shoulder, “Harry, the plans were all set. You were supposed to be guarding Ron.”

  


Harry cried, “But Ginny would have died! I, I just couldn’t stand the thought of that!”

  


“She wouldn’t have, Harry. I was right there with her, just like I was supposed to be, and I had Goyle in my sights ready to hex him.”

  


Harry stared at the pretty Hufflepuff, then put his head onto the table and wept more, “Ron died needlessly? Some fucking hero I am! Couldn’t even save my best mate because I still had the, still had the hots for his sister. It’s all my fault!”

  


Hannah stroked his hair and said soothingly, “Now that you’ve admitted it, you can start healing, Harry. That’s what all this drinking has been about, right? Your guilt complex again, everyone you loved and cared for died because of you! You didn’t kill Ron, Voldemort killed him, just like he killed so many others. We were in a war, Harry, and people die in wars, sometimes seemingly needlessly. But Voldemort’s gloating over killing Ron left him vulnerable to you in the end. In a sense, your love for Ron gave you the strength you needed to defeat Voldemort.”

  


Harry just kept crying, unwilling to accept the truth of Hannah’s statement. But, he knew it was true. Ron’s death had been the inspiration, the spark, that gave him the inner strength to overcome Voldemort at last.

  


Hannah was suddenly lifting him out of his chair and smiled, “Come on, soldier. Let’s get you to bed.”

  


Before Harry could protest Hannah apparated them to her flat. Harry’s stomach began to protest at the sudden displacement. She hurriedly took him to the loo, let him puke out the night’s drinking.

  


Harry groaned as he looked up at her, “A little warning next time, please, Hannah. Gods, I hate apparating on an empty stomach.”

  


She cleaned him up, took him to her bedroom, removed his outer clothes and pushed him onto the bed. She removed her own clothes, Harry felt himself harden at the sight of her firm, slender figure. He reflected that being in a coed army had certainly changed people’s views about modesty. Even Hermione had undressed in front of men with nary a blush when necessary.

  


She slipped on a plain terry nightgown and got in with him.

  


She hugged him, kiss his cheek, “Now, sleep Harry. Sleep and don’t dream about it any more. I’m here to help you chase the memories away. Sleep.”

  


Harry tried to kiss her, fondle her but she pushed him down and smiled, “Maybe some other time, Harry. Go to sleep.”

  


Harry was very, very horny, his boxers were barely able to contain his almost painful erection. But, Hannah hugged him warmly, petted him, kept telling him everything would be alright and he soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

  


He awoke with a stabbing hangover and a sour stomach. Hannah was gone but he smelled bacon and toast being prepared. His stomach growled, both with hunger and protest, as he slipped on his trousers and followed his nose to the kitchen.

  


Hannah was there in shorts and a tee shirt. Harry admired her long, smooth, ivory legs. Her perky, round butt was displayed to wonderful effect in the tight short shorts, especially since she was bending over to get something out of a cupboard.

  


She heard him enter and said, “Hangover potion is on the table, Harry. I’ll have breakfast ready in a couple more minutes.”

  


Harry downed the potion, gagged a bit at the taste, thinking, “I guess they make it taste so bad so you’ll give up drinking rather than having to take it.”

  


But his head cleared and his stomach settled and he looked up as Hannah brought a platter of bacon, hot cakes and toast.

  


Harry nodded his thanks, dug in, washing the wonderful breakfast down with several cups of coffee.

  


As he leaned back, feeling happier than he had for months, years even, he looked at the lovely witch sitting across the table, smiling at him and watching him with her wonderful blue eyes.

  


He sighed, “Ah, Hannah. Can I hire you as my cook? This is the best breakfast I’ve had since the last time I ate at the Weasleys.”

  


She smiled, “Depends, Harry. Do you offer benefits?”

  


He leered, “Yeah, you can sleep with me. How’s that for a benefit?”

  


She stuck her tongue out, it was delightfully pink and pointy. “I don’t know, Harry. You gave up awfully easily last night. I expected you to wake up and roger me to within an inch of my life.”

  


Harry groaned, “I thought I did! I swear I did!”

  


She chuckled softly, “Must have been an erotic dream, Harry. You were out like a light for nearly 12 hours. I’m afraid I’m still innocent.”

  


Harry stared at her, stuttered, “In...in...Innocent? Hannah!? You don’t mean that, that you’re a, still a vir...vir...virgin?”

  


She nodded, “I am, Harry. Just because I slept with Ernie and Justin doesn’t mean I had sex with them. I was tempted, but, well, Ernie got killed and Hermione gave Justin what he wanted and needed right away and other than you, there were no other men I was interested in yielding my virginity to.”

  


Harry was stunned. A beautiful witch like Hannah? Still a virgin at 19?

  


He mumbled, “Oh, well, I, I, guess I assumed, well, I guess most of us assumed you were shagging Ernie and Justin. I’m glad I didn’t assault you last night, it wouldn’t have been right. In my dream, though, I can tell you that you weren’t a virgin, well, not by the time the dream was over!” he grinned lecherously.

  


Hannah snorted, “You’re incorrigible, Potter. What makes you think I’m the least bit interested in letting you pop my cherry?”

  


Harry sobered up quickly, told her earnestly, “You, you’re the only person who bothered to look for me, to ask how I was, in the last month or more.”

  


She stroked his hand, “Not true. Lots of people tried but you pushed them all away. Why didn’t you push me away?”

  


Harry thought a moment, “I, well, I guess I’ve always liked you, Hannah. Hell, let’s be honest, lusted after you. I suppose I was hoping you’d shag me out of pity. That’s what my love live has been recently, nothing but pity fucks. I had so much, with such wonderful women, and I ended up pushing or, well, or drinking them away.”

  


He got up, kissed Hannah’s forehead and smiled, “Thanks for breakfast. Thanks for everything. Maybe I’ll even try and stay sober today.”

  


She smiled up at him, “It’s Valentine’s Day, Harry. Would you like to come back for dinner? I expect you to be sober, though.”

  


He leered, “Just dinner?”

  


She nodded, “Just dinner. I’m not a pity fuck, Harry. I’m just a concerned friend. If you can get your act together, you can start mending fences. Ginny and Neville would love to see you. So would Hermione and Justin, Charlie and Lavender, Arthur and Molly, all your old friends. Dinner’s at six.”

  


Harry gave her a soft, chaste kiss and she smiled, “Hmm, not bad. You still taste of Ogden’s, though. I mean it, Harry. If I smell booze on you, I’ll hex your ass down the stairs and out onto the street.”

  


Harry left and apparated to his flat in Chelsea. It was a mess, of course, he was never much for cleaning once he got away from the Dursleys. But, he put his mind to it and within an hour had all the dishes washed, his laundry cleaned and folded, the rugs shampooed and vacuumed and everything dusted off.

  


He looked in his liquor cabinet, figured he was entitled to a drink after his hard work. He pulled out a bottle of single malt whiskey, poured a generous glass then remembered Hannah’s words, ‘If I smell booze on you...’.

  


Harry wondered, “Is it worth it? She isn’t going to shag me, so do I really care about seeing her for dinner? Damn it, Harry! You’ve got love and sex all mixed up again! Maybe that’s why Ron died? I loved him but I still lusted after Ginny. Yes, it was lust that made me save her and not him. I was hoping Neville would get killed by one of the LeStranges, I never expected him to kill all three of them! Then I would have gotten Ginny back and... Damn you, Harry. Damn...”

  


He threw the glass into the hearth, followed by the bottle. He sat down in his recliner and wept for several hours.

  


“The truth hurts,” he mused to himself, “and I am really hurting now. Some fucking hero I am! No, I did fulfill my destiny, I killed Voldemort. Hannah is right, I didn’t kill Ron, Voldemort did. But he died because of my misplaced love. Albus was right, love is our most powerful weapon, but only when it’s directed the right way, at the right person, the right cause.”

  


Hannah answered her door at six o’clock. She smiled at Harry who was dressed in a very flattering muggle suit and tie.

  


She cooed, “Well, you cleaned up nicely. I feel underdressed.”

  


Harry leered charmingly, “Well, don’t put on anything else on my account. You look gorgeous!”

  


She blushed a tad. She was wearing a simple black pullover dress that clung very flatteringly to her lovely womanly curves. It made her fair, clear skin and light blond hair stand out in sharp contrast. Harry noticed right away that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He nipples poked at the material most enticingly.

  


Harry brought out a bottle, Hannah frowned, and he quickly said, “It’s sparkling cider! No booze, I promise!”

  


She smiled again, sat him at the table and brought out the dinner, steak, potatoes, peas and carrots, pineapple and a wonderful chocolate mousse for dessert. Harry hadn’t had such a good meal in ages, again probably since he last ate in Molly Weasley’s kitchen.

  


As dinner ended, he looked into Hannah’s blue eyes, smiled, “That was simply delicious, Hannah. Are you sure you won’t let me hire you as my cook? No benefits, I promise!”

  


Hannah smiled back, “Well, maybe I might like the benefits now. Harry, you look wonderful tonight, your eyes are clear, your face isn’t blotchy any more. If you’ll promise me that you’ll stop the drinking, I’ll, well, I’ll make love to you.”

  


Harry stared at her in total wonder, coughed, “Er, that’s, that’s quite an offer, Hannah, but, no, I can’t ask you to, to sacrifice yourself for me. I could make the promise, shag you for a week and then leave and start boozing again.”

  


She looked him directly in the eyes, “I trust you, Harry. It’s not a sacrifice, we’ve all done enough of that the last two years. It’s not that I didn’t want to lose my virginity, Harry, the right man and the right time and the right place just never happened at the same time. Well, everything feels right to me tonight. How does it feel to you?”

  


Harry looked at her, she was so beautiful, he’d never really looked so closely at her before.

  


He cried, “Gods, Hannah, I would be in paradise if I could make love to you but, how can you be so sure of me? I’m not that sure of me!”

  


She got up, walked over and sat in his lap, kissed him softly, “I want to be more than just your shag buddy, Harry. I want to be your partner, your helpmate, your refuge, if and when you need one. I’ll even be your wife if you want it to go that far, but I’m also content to be your lover.” 

  


She hesitated a little, said softly and tenderly, a tear glistening in the corner of each eye, “I just couldn’t stand watching you fall apart these last few months, Harry.”

  


She kissed him warmly, looked into his eyes with passion, “I love you, Harry, I’ve always loved you. Ever since the D.A., I dreamed one day of being with you. But, I guess I wasn’t exciting enough or clever enough or passionate enough to attract your attention. Plus, I was a prude, my self respect wouldn’t let me throw myself at you like Lavender or Padma or Parvati did. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I like them, I really do, but that just wasn’t my style.”

  


A tear streaked her cheek, “It may have been, probably was, hero worship at first. The great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. But during the war I saw more of Harry Potter the man, the leader, the lover. You were the center of attention because we needed you there.”

  


Her hand stroked his cheek, “I saw you smother Ginny in love, withhold it from Lavender, misread it from Hermione, carnalize it with Parvati and Padma and trivialize it with so many others. Yet, it still saved you, saved all of us in the end. I so want your love, I loved you so much, but I couldn’t bring myself to be just another lover for you.”

  


Harry never suspected Hannah of having such feelings for him. “And, then, when it was all over, I watched and cried as you, you fell apart. Those still in love with the Boy Who Lived deserted you. You refused to let those of us who loved Harry Potter close enough to convince you of the sincerity of our love. I love you, Harry, I love you. I should insist on a courtship, Harry, but, I can’t deny it any longer. I want you. I love you and I want you and I want to love you with all of me, body and soul!”

  


Harry sat amazed, looking at the lovely witch in his lap. To his relief, his cock was still fairly flaccid. If it had popped up hard and poked her, like it did the first time Ginny sat in his lap, the mood would have been ruined. But, Ginny had known what she wanted that time and so had Harry.

  


Harry pulled her to him gently, kissed her long and sweet, licked her lower lip and Hannah sighed and opened for him.

  


Their tongues entwined, her hands went around his head, tangled in his hair and held him tightly to her. Her tongue was ravaging his mouth, little moans of pleasure were issuing from Harry’s throat.

  


They kissed for several minutes and Harry finally let his hands wander to her sides then slowly moved them up to the base of her breasts. She didn’t move or complain so Harry cupped her firm mounds in his hands, squeezed them softly, felt her nipples harden beneath the thin fabric.

  


His manhood was definitely reacting now as Hannah swung herself around to straddle his hips with her legs, her skirt bunching up to her mid thighs. She ground on his hardness as he continued to stroke her breasts.

  


Harry’s hands now dropped to her soft, creamy thighs, squeezed them and slowly slipped upwards under her skirt. They reached her lacy knickers, he could sense the heat from her excited womanhood and one finger, then two sought out her crotch and found it wet and warm.

  


She broke the kiss, gasped, “Harry, promise me! You’ll stop drinking! Promise me!”

  


Harry cried, kissed her, “Yes, I swear, I swear! Hannah, gods, you’re so soft, so warm, so wonderful. Gods, I don’t want to lose you now. I swear, no more! But, you’ll have to be with me to help me! I don’t think I could do it alone!”

  


She looked into his eyes again, swore, “I won’t leave you, Harry, I promise. I want to be with you, I do, I always have! Now, why don’t we take this into the bedroom. I don’t want my first time to be on the dining room table!” she smiled seductively.

  


Harry laughed, “Oh, tables are fun! But, you’re right, you deserve all the comfort and pleasure I can give you.”

  


He slid an arm under her knees, supported her back with the other arm, stood and carried her to her bedroom, depositing her softly on the large bed.

  


He immediately took off his tie and shirt, kicked off his shoes, and laid next to her, stroking her gently and tenderly. Their mouths meshed again as his fingers teased her breasts then her groin.

  


They looked at each other, she got to her knees and pulled the dress over her head, knelt there in nothing but her brief, blue knickers. Harry quickly divested himself of his tee shirt, socks and trousers and they laid back down together.

  


His mouth left her sweet, swollen lips, trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck, her shoulders and finally came to rest on her right breast. He surrounded its peak with his mouth, his tongue flicked her hard, pebbled nipple.

  


Hannah arched and moaned, “Gods, Harry! That’s, that’s wonderful, beautiful! Oh, gods, it feels so good, so good!”

  


He trailed his tongue through the valley of her bosom to her other breast and repeated his ministrations.

  


Meanwhile his hand had wandered down across her soft, smooth stomach and his fingers plucked at the waistband of her panties. He slipped under it, slowly brought his hand down onto her wet, warm core.

  


She moaned again as his fingers stroked her nub then continued to her virgin passage and felt him slip one into her slick, hot sheath.

  


Hannah bucked her hips, groaned with pleasure as a second finger entered her and Harry’s thumb found her engorged pearl and began to stroke it with tender force.

  


She reached her hand down to his boxers, found the slit and grasped his hard length in her soft palm. Harry now groaned with his own satisfaction, her hand was so soft and warm.

  


She began to slowly stroke his member, Harry’s hips began moving in time to her rhythm. His hand kept up its sweet torture of her womanly center, Hannah felt her loins begin to shiver, her groin and abdomen begin to tense.

  


Then, with an explosion of passion and juices, with stars in her eyes, she shouted as Harry’s fondling pushed her over the edge, “Harreeee!! Yes, oh, gods, yes, yes, oh, gods, it’s so good, so good, YESSS!”

  


Harry smiled at her, whispered lovingly, “You’re so hot, so wet, so tight. It’s time, Hannah. Are you sure?”

  


She panted and nodded, “Take me, Harry, please, take me. Love me, love me long and sweet and tender!”

  


He deftly slipped her soaked knickers from her as she pulled his boxers down and he kicked them off. 

  


He paused to gaze at the beautiful witch stretched out totally exposed before him. Her fair, pale skin, with hardly a blemish upon it, almost shone with an inner light against the pale blue of her linens. Her very pale blond hair, once kept in cute, girlish pigtails was now stylishly curled and fell to below her shoulders. Her firm, round breasts were tipped with the pink, perky nipples, now hard with desire. Her stomach was soft and slightly rounded, her legs long, smooth and very shapely.

  


His eyes then wandered to her center, the divine fulcrum where her thighs joined her hips and a triangle of soft, curly, pale golden hair surrounded her femininity.

  


Harry slid his body down hers and settled between her legs, his mouth hovering above her virgin vagina. He inhaled her heady, sweet scent and ran his tongue up her fissure, from her soft, wet petal-like labia to her erect, tingling clitoris.

  


Hannah moaned with unbridled pleasure as Harry’s lips surrounded her sensitive bundle, sucked and nibbled at it gently. She thought of the nights in the girls’ dorms at Hogwarts, rubbing herself and whispering Harry’s name and listening to her dorm mates do the same. Who were they dreaming of? Who were they silently encouraging to fuck them harder and harder?

  


Hannah shivered with delight, gasped with pleasure as Harry’s tongue forced its way up her tight, hot channel, her virgin shaft, and licked and tickled her passage walls with hither to before unknown delectation.

  


“Harry, Harry, oh, gods, Harreeeeee! So good, gods, gods, so GOOD!” she cried in near orgasmic delight.

  


He smiled into her now pulsing juncture, her hips pushing up at him with increasing desire and passion for pleasure and release. His tongue continued its teasing, torturing probing of her warm, pulsating cleft.

  


His one hand continued to massage her soft breasts and hard nipples while the other rubbed and squeezed her now throbbing clit.

  


Hannah had never known such erotic pleasure before, Ernie was as virgin as she was before Lavender took him away and educated him. Justin was experienced, of course, but before he had done more to her than stroking and kissing, Hermione had decided that she was what he needed. Hannah had spent most of her time in the D.A. with a group of basically unattached witches, most of whom would make themselves available to a wizard for a night, a week or even a month.

  


Hannah could never do this, she refused to be a ‘whore,’ although she never regarded any of the other girls who did this as such. She couldn’t help herself, it was simply how she was brought up, her family was an old one and very conservative in its ways.

  


Her thoughts were jerked back to the present has Harry’s lips again encircled her stiff nub, his tongue flicked it, he sucked on it and...

  


“Harreeeeee!!! Gods, oh, gods, yes, yes, yes, YESSS!!”

  


Hannah felt her hips bouncing, her loins quivering, her abdomen tightening as she came. 

  


Harry’s tongue found her passage, she felt it licking and lapping, even blushed a little at the almost embarrassing slurping sounds he was making as he mumbled, “Pure nectar, gods, Hannah, delicious, wonderful, so, so, good!”

  


He move his body up and settled in between her glistening, sleek thighs, positioned the hard, red head of his stiff shaft just inside her virgin labia.

  


He looked into her eyes, “It’s going to hurt, the first thrust. But, soon it will be nothing but pleasure, I promise you! Gods, Hannah, you’re so beautiful! You’re sure?”

  


She nodded, looked back at him with love and trust, “I’m ready, Harry. Take me, let me feel you split me then make me scream with passion and release! Love me!”

  


Harry pushed into her with a slow, steady pressure, felt her hymen yield, then break, felt the trickle of blood. He continued his penetration, slowly sinking to his base, his dark hair meshing erotically with her light blond curls.

  


Hannah whimpered and cried, “OWW! Oh, Harry, just, just a minute. OWW! It hurts, it hurts. Oh, oh, gods, let me, let me get used to you. You’re big, Harry, so big!”

  


He kissed her softly, remained still, reveling in the incredible feel of her no longer virgin vagina clamped around his manhood, soft and warm and wet and smooth.

  


Hannah wiggled her hips, Harry pulled out a little and pushed softly back into her. She winced a little but said, her head on her pillow, her blond hair surrounding her face like a halo, “It’s, it’s better, yes, oh, yes, better. Harry, oh, gods, it feels so good, so good. I can feel you in me, oh, yes, oh, YES! Please, love me, softly, but love me!”

  


Harry kissed her again, smiled down on her as he softly pulled his length out of her then pushed back in, making sure his mound applied pressure to her now throbbing clit.

  


Hannah gasped with pleasure, her hips now pushing up to meet Harry’s downward thrusts. She moaned as Harry’s hard, long tool parted her still tight, wet walls then felt them throb and tingle as he withdrew, only to force them apart again seconds later.

  


She panted, “Gods, Harry, Harry! So good, so good! I love you!”

  


Harry kissed her deeply, kept up his rhythm, let tears leak out as he cried, “I love you, too, Hannah! Gods, you’re so soft, so hot, so, so tight! I love you, gods, Hannah, thank you, thank you for, for saving me!”

  


She hugged him tightly, forced her hips to move faster in response to his now urgent plunges, “You’ve saved yourself, Harry! I just reminded you that you’re still loved in spite of all that’s happened. It was never your fault. Oh, gods, yes, oh, gods, Harry!”

  


Harry knew she was close and so was he. It had been over a year since he’d deflowered Lavender, he had forgotten how marvelous a virgin felt. 

  


His mind castigate him, “No, you asshole! It’s not because she’s a virgin, it’s because she truly loves you! How can she? Don’t dwell on it, accept her love. It’s your last chance and you know it!”

  


Hannah recognized the signs of her impending orgasm. But this one was building to an intensity unlike anything she had ever given herself or that she had even experienced so far this incredible evening.

  


Then just as she was peaking she heard Harry scream and groan, “Hannah, HANNAH!! Gods, OH, gods! YESSSSS!”

  


She felt his hot moisture spurt into her, felt it warm and thrill her feminine parts as his manhood twitched and throbbed within her. It was the final sensation needed to send her into her own paroxysms of pleasure.

  


Her own peak hit as Harry continued his erotic, sensual motions within her and she screamed, “GODS! HARREEEEE! Oh, gods, gods, Harry, Harry, HARREEEE!!”

  


Hannah groaned with passion and release as she felt her cunt tighten and flex along Harry’s still plunging, hard, hot cock. Harry panted and moaned with pleasure at the sensations. Her walls rippled along and tantalized his cock with their soft caresses and powerful squeezes.

  


They kept thrusting and pushing at each other, moaning with pleasure, kissing with tongue and heat and passion. Hannah couldn’t believe it when her back arched and her body shook with a second orgasm as intense, if not more so, than her first.

  


Her cleft squeezed and compressed Harry’s throbbing member within its sweet jaws of silk and gossamer, he moaned with total ecstasy as the last of his seed was gently but insistently milked from his organ to flow into Hannah’s pulsing, quivering feminine vessel.

  


They finally began to slow their motions, groans and sighs of satisfaction and satiation issuing from both their throats. Hannah wrapped her long, smooth legs around Harry’s, hugged him tightly to her soft, lush body.

  


She panted with total joy, “I love you, Harry Potter! I can’t believe it, I have Harry Potter in my bed, inside me! I’ve been loved, loved by Harry Potter! Gods, Harry, it was divine! I love you, I love you!”

  


Harry kissed her with every ounce of passion in his soul, then looked into her amazing blue eyes, filled with tears of joy and love, “I love you, too, Hannah Abbott! I can’t believe it took war and self loathing to realize that my happiness, my salvation, had been within my grasp the entire time. I love you so much. Gods, thank you for saving me, Hannah. I love you, I love you!”

  


Hannah stroked his back, enjoying the afterglow of their love. He finally softened and fell from her grasp, rolled off her and she cuddled into his warm, hard body, inhaling the aroma of his sweat, his cum, her cum, their love!

  


She pulled his head to her soft, sweet breasts, sighed, “You’ve saved yourself, Harry, I said it before. I love you. Now, sleep and we’ll be able to greet tomorrow with love in our hearts.”

  


He kissed her softly, murmured, “I could get used to this, waking up next to you. I can’t believe it took me so long to find you. I feel alive for the first time since, since, I don’t know, maybe my first time with Ginny. Oh, shit, I shouldn’t have said that!”

  


Hannah put a finger to his lips, smiled, “It’s alright, Harry. I know how much Ginny meant to you, Hermione as well, even Lavender and Padma and Parvati. I’m not insecure, Harry, I know about the other women. But now, I have you and your love and I promise, I’ll love you whenever and wherever you want. I won’t let you drift away, I’ll be your anchor, Harry. Don’t be afraid to rely on me. Promise me that and I’ll be yours forever!”

  


Harry sobbed, “You’re the rock I’ve needed all these years, Hannah. I love you!”

  


He then got a truly evil, goofy grin on his face and smirked, “You know, I could make an Abbott, out of making love to you!”

  


Hannah groaned, giggled and kissed him.


End file.
